fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Charizard (SSB. Amplified)
Charizard is a starting playable Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the first generation of Pokémon. Charizard retains his voice clips from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Moveset Charizard mostly remains the same in terms of its moveset. Its custom moves have changed. Outside of its moveset, it gains some buffs to help him out with some situations normally putting Charizard in a bad situation. However, his playstyle from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS remains the same. Charizard now has a blue X bar meter and a red Y bar meter. Physical attacks build up the X bar and lowers the Y bar, while special attacks increase the Y bar and drops the X bar. These bars are utilized for Charizard's Final Smash. 'Ground Attacks' Jab: Press once for Scratch. Press again for another. A final press uses a wing to strike the foe. Side Tilt: Whips the foe with its tail. Up Tilt: Charizard leaps up and jabs foes with its wings. Aesthetically resembles Steel Wing. Down Tilt: Charizard crouches and uses a headbutt Side Smash: Uses Rock Smash. The headbutt and the rock debris does damage. Has super armor. Up Smash: Charizard violently flaps its wings for a two hit attack. Down Smash: Stomps down and tiny rocks fly giving an area of effect. Dash Attack: Uses a kick. Get Up (Back): Charizard claws forward and whips its tail behind him. Get Up (Forward): Charizard swings its tail foward and back. Get Up (Trip): Claws back then forward. 'Air Attacks' Neutral: Spins twice while using Fury Swipes. The spin is not a roll. Foward Air: Lunges forward and uses Slash. Back Air: Charizard "flicks" his foe with an upward tail stirke. Down Air: Stomps down. Can spike or meteor. Up Air: Lunges its head upwards to headbutt the foe. 'Throw' Pummel: Bites the foe. Forward: Charizard grips foes with teeth, and tosses them forward. Back: Grabs foe with teeth, swings them in a circle, and release behind him. Down: Charizard throws the foe down, breathes fire on them, and stomps on them. Up: Combines Seismic Toss and Sky Drop to slam the foe to the ground. 'Animations' Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Neither Tethering: No Jump Number: 3 Standing Still: Stands with its head slightly hunched over. Idle 1: It flexes its arms as to ready itself for the fight. Idle 2: Breathes a small distance flame as if to block its mouth. Entry: Pops out of a Poké Ball. 'Special Animations' Up Taunt: Charizard speads its wings and roars triumphantly Side Taunt: Charizard glares forward showing a Scary Face and readies to breathe fire. Down Taunt: Charizard lays on it side and pretends to sleep, out of boredom. It stops faking and gets back up. Victory Animation: Charizard uses Flare Blitz to the ground and poses. Victory Animation 2: Charizard lands on the floor, and grins in victory. Victory Animation 3: Charizard stomps twice and poses with a grin. Team Victory Animation (Greninja): Charizard uses Fire Pledge and Greninja uses Water Pledge with each other. Team Victory Animation (Decidueye): Charizard uses Fire Pledge and Decidueye uses Grass Pledge with each other. Team Victory Animation (Bartz): Charizard gleefully lets Bartz on its back. Bartz's fear of heights causes him to panic. Trophy Info 'Charizard:' Number 6, Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. This Pokémon evolves from a Charmeleon. It is a Fire/Flying a Pokémon. It seeks challenging foes, has a battling spirit, and has a flame at the tip of its tail. This Pokémon is one of two Pokémon that has two Mega Forms and one of them allows Charizard to become a Fire/Dragon type like its looks suggest. Now, Charizard has "shiny" variant and so does its Mega forms. This Pokemon shows that fighting spirit and flames into Super Smash Bros. Don't worry, Charizard's going to get the finest fighters that Super Smash Bros. has to offer for a good fight. 'Charizard (Alt):' It mostly fights the same as the previous appearances. The Flamethrower puts out a flame that shrinks and weakens, the longer it is used. Dragon Blitz combines Flare Blitz and Dragon Rush. Dragon Blitz does multihit and doesn't self damage, but if the input is treated like a Smash attack, it is performed with greater damage and range. The Smash input does only one hit and self damage, however. Air Slash sends a visible wind slash, boosting Charizard upward. Air Slash is perfect for foes underneath Charizard, sending them down and way. Physical attacks increase the X gauge dropping the Y gauge and vice versa for "special" attacks. 'Mega Charizard X/ Mega Charizard Y:' Charizard taps into the Charizardite X's or Charizardite Y's power to transform into the respective Mega forms for a short time. It even changes attacks when different Mega Forms show up. For Mega Charizard X, Charizard uses Flame Charge combining Fire Punch and Dragon Tail, alternatively, and finishes off with Dragon Claw. For Mega Charizard Y, Charizard lands a barrage of Fire Blasts in total of five, then ignites a Blast Burn to finish the foes off. This shows of the power that Charizard has ready to tap into. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby regains Charizard's non-shiny head and Flamethrower as a neutral special when Kirby copies Charizard. *Charizard's victory theme is a brief remix of the victory theme against a Gym Leader in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Trivia *Just like the palettes' appearance in Smash for Wii U/3DS, the red palette is a reference to Charmeleon and the blue one references Golbat. The new grey palette refrences Aerodactyl in the same fashion. *The director confirms that this instance of Charizard is indeed male. The director adds that Red's shirt and vest is a vague hint to that. Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Males